Blink of an Eye
'Summary' You saw the story of how Blink met Fox, now it's time to see how Blink met his second babysitter: Indigo. When Blink runs away from home, Indigo thinks he is a lost boy and decides to take care of him. 'Characters' *Blink (NOT James) *Indigo *Blue (semi-antagonist until the middle) *Pink (semi-antagonist until the middle) Minor Characters *Auburn *Red *Rapper *Stacy *Lord Tourettes *Broseph *Trollz0r *Raccoon *Mr. Dingleberry *Wolf *Fox *Damon *Ryle *Shawn *Spark *Madelene *Fresko *Wednesday *Darla *Midnight Blaze *Bruce *Steve *Holly *Kari 'Transcript' Blue: (makes dinner) Guys! Dinner's ready! Pink: Coming Blue! Blink: Yay! Pizza time! (runs downstairs) (Pink and Blink arrive at the table, Blink looks down at his dinner and frowns) Blink: (upset) Daddy, Mommy, I thought you said we were having Pizza for dinner tonight! Blue: We get our money tomorrow Blink, tonight we'll be having Vegetables. Blink: What's money? Blue: Uh, money is, (thinks about what he's going to say) Uh never mind. We'll just have pizza tomorrow. Blink: AWWW! Pink: It's only one more day, Blink. Just be patient. Blink: Do I have to!? Blue: Hey! Don't talk back your mother like that! We just said when we get money tomorrow, we'll order pizza! Blink: Can I at least know what money is? Blue: (sighs) Alright. (2 MINUTES LATER) Blink: Ooohhh... Well can we PLEASE order pizza!? Blue; Blink, just eat your vegetables! Blink: (whines) But I've been eating this for 2 days in a row! Blue: Blink! (Blink becomes upset that he throws his plate across the room and breaks) Blink: (gasps) Oh no! I didn't know it was going to break! Blue: (angry) BLINK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! Pink: Go to your room, Blink! Blink: But I didn't kno- Blue: NO EXCUSE! Go to your room! NOW! (Blink sadly walks upstairs to his room) Blue: Augh! (gets a broom to clean the mess) Honestly, it's just one more day! (throws the mess in the bin angrily) Pink: (sighs) Well, he's only a kid. They're pretty impatient these days... (Blink lies sadly in his room) Blink: If it was going to break, they could have just told me! I didn't mean to break it! (calls out) I'm sorry I broke the plate! (Blue ignores Blink and continues cleaning. Pink looks upstairs, shows a small frown and goes back to helping Blue) Blink: They, didn't respond? (worries) Do they not love me??? (teary) Maybe they don't love me! Maybe they'd be happy if I just left. (climbs outside his window and runs off) Why rain? Why now!? (cries as rain drops on him) (shows Indigo waiting for a bus) Indigo: (groans) Come on. (checking her watch) I'm gonna be late for the rerun of the new MLP episode. I forgot to DVR it! (Blink sits next to the bench Indigo was sitting on. Blink cries quietly) Indigo: Huh? (notices him) Are you lost, little boy? Blink: Uhh, (looks up at Indigo) I'm a lost orphan. My parents died! (hugs Indigo's legs and cries) Indigo: Oh... (hugs Blink) I'm so sorry. Blink: (speaks in his head) I have an idea! (speaks to Indigo) Um, could you take care of me nice lady? Indigo: Oh sure! I was just going home anyway. Plus, I have a guest room you can sleep in. Blink: (hugs her) Thank you. (back to Blue's house) (Blue walks in Blink's room with a box of pizza) Blue: Blink, are you in here? I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you, as well as your mother. I know, you didn't mean to- (notices) Uh, Blink? (looks around) Blink!? (notices the window is open) Oh no... (Pink walks in) Pink: What is it? Where's Blink? Blue: Pink, (turns to her) I think Blink ran away. Pink: What?! Blue: Why would he- (realises) Oh... I think I know why he ran away. Pink: (realises also) Oh yeah... I guess we were a bit harsh on him. And I know he didn't know it was going to break... Blue: Come on, we better go find him! (to Indigo's house) Indigo: So what's your name little boy? Blink: My name is uhh..... James! James... Indigo: That's a nice name. My boyfriend's parents were originally going to name him James, but for some reason they changed it. Blink: Huh, interesting. (Auburn walks in) Auburn: Hey Indi, I was just wondering if you've seen my-- (sees Blink) ...Who's that? Indigo: This is James. He's an orphan I picked up at the bus stop. Blink: (waves) Hi! Auburn: Uhh, hey. (goes back to Blue and Pink searching for Blink in the city) Blue: Blink! Please come out! We're sorry we yelled at you! Pink: Blink! Please come home! (sighs) How are we going to find him!? Blue: Let's go ask our friends. Maybe they know. (Blue begins asking his friends in a montage) Red: Nope. Rapper: Fuck no. Lord Tourettes: Who the FUCK is Blink? Stacy: Blink? Like Blink of an eye? Raccoon: Negative Brue-san. Broseph: Nah bro-bro. Never heard of the dude. Trollz0r: (Y U No Face) Me no good with kids man. Mr. Dingleberry: Eeh, who's Blink? Ryle: No shit nigga. Spark: Nada. Shawn: Absolutely not. Damon: Negatory. Wolf: Fuck no, why the hell would I? (shoots a kid off-screen) Fox: I'm sorry about Blink Blue, but I haven't seen him. Blue: (sighs) Okay. (shows Pink asking her friends in a montage) Madelene: I'm sorry, I haven't. Midnight Blaze: Nah, I haven't seen this kid. Wednesday: Nope. Darla: I'm a universe traveler, not a psychic. Kari: Silly billy! You blink ALL the time! You do it with your eyes, see? (starts rapidly blinking her eyes) Fresko: Meow. (Translation: Why would you ask a cat who can't speak?) Pink: (sighs) That was a waste of time. Blue: Don't worry Pink, there's still one more girl to ask. (Indigo is lying on her bed resting, Blink jumps in and hops onto Indigo's legs) Blink: Gotcha! (tickles her feet) Indigo: (giggles) Boy! Your so hypo! (Indigo hears the door ring and goes to answer it) Indigo: Hello? Blue: Hey Indigo, it's us. (Blink hears Blue's voice and hides under Indigo's bed) Indigo: Oh hi guys. What's up? Blue: Have you seen a young boy named Blink? Indigo: No I haven't. I'm taking care of this one young boy I found, but his name's not Blink. Blue: Oh... I see, well come on Pink, let's keep looking for Blink. Pink: (sighs) Okay... (to Blink in Indigo's room) Blink: (whispers to himself) Their looking for me? But I thought they were mad at me... Indigo: (comes back in her room) Boy. I sure hope they find him soon. (Blink begins having a imagination sequence) Blue: Pink, if we couldn't find Blink. (smiles) We might as well forget about him. Pink: (grins) Yeah! (Thoughts end) Blink: NOOO! (cries) Indigo: Huh?! What's wrong, James?! Blink: (sighs) Indigo, there's something I have to confess to you... Indigo: What is i-? (pauses) You're Blink, aren't you? Blink: YES! (cries on her arm) But there's a reason why! Indigo: Why? Blink: Okay, well I accidentally broke a plate which I didn't know would break! Then Mommy and Daddy yelled at me! I tried to apologise but they ignored me! So I wanted to run away... Indigo: Well, knowing kids around your age, I can see why you would immediately think about running away. Blink: So I'm gonna go back home! Indy, thank you for taking care of me. I hope you become my babysitter one day! (jumps up and kisses her cheek before running out her door) Indigo: (waves while smiling cheerfully) Buh-bye! Blink: (off-screen) Bye! Indigo: (to herself) What a nice boy. (Blue and Pink head back home) Blue: (sighs) Pink, I think we'll have to look for Blink tomorrow. If we don't find him I don't know what we're going to do. (Pink cries softly in Blue's arm) Pink: Why did we ignore him? (sniffs) Blink: (from really far away) Daddy! Blue: (pops head up) Did you hear that? (Blink's voice gets closer) Blink: Mommy! Pink: Blink?! (they see a small black figure approaching them in the dark) Blue: Is that-!? (the figure runs out and is revealed to be Blink) Blink: Daddy! Mommy! Blue: Blink? (gasps) Blink! Pink: Oh my God! He's okay! Blue: Blink! (runs towards him) (Pink follows Blue) (Blink reaches Blue and Pink as they both hug him tightly) Blink: I missed you two! Blue: We missed you too! Pink: Please never run away again! Blink: But I thought you guys didn't love me anymore! Blue: We DO love you! And we're sorry for ignoring you. Blink: Really??? Pink: Yes! Blink: Yay. Blue: (to Blink and Pink) Come on, let's go home. Blink: Okay! (follows Blue and Pink home. He then looks behind him) Thanks Indigo. (END) 'Poll' What do you think about this touching episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) ''Gallery'' Blink and Indigo.png|Blink tickling Indigo Category:Episodes Category:February Releases Category:Episodes Category:Episodes